tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third (first in Australia) episode of the sixth season. Plot Brendam Docks is one of the most busiest places on Sodor. Visitors come and go, and cargo comes to be unloaded. This causes trouble for Cranky the Crane, who is forced to work day and night without any breaks. The only company he has are the seagulls who rest on his crane arm. This is why Cranky is always cranky. One day, Salty arrives late, and Cranky snaps at him. Bill and Ben pull up, and Cranky demands them to hurry up. The twins tell him he is no fun, to which he retaliates. The twins suspect that he is lonely, and Salty compares this hypothesis to an old, lonely Grand Banks lighthouse keeper, which to Cranky's dismay, leads to a story. This makes Cranky even more cranky, and he drops some pipes onto the tracks instead of the flatbeds. They roll into the shed, which topples on the ground, trapping everyone. Sir Topham Hatt is being measured for a new suit when he gets the news. Knowing that any mishap at the docks can cause confusion and delay, he sets off. He reprimands Cranky for his actions, and tells the engines that they will have to wait for help. Cranky groans as Salty mutters those six fateful words: "That reminds me of a story!" All through the night, Salty tells sea stories, hurting Cranky's ears and delighting Bill and Ben. In the morning, Salty is still telling tales. Cranky is about to lose it when Harvey finally arrives. Cranky is happy and claims he will never be rude again in exchange for not listening to Salty's stories. Soon, Cranky is a happy crane, saying "please" and "thank you." Thomas and Percy are amazed, and Thomas says that this is new. Unfortunately, he speaks too soon, as Cranky cannot help dropping more pipes, blocking Percy. Thomas, Percy, and Harvey find this funny, but Cranky is just cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the sixth season. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air and Salty's Secret is used, as is a pre-filmed deleted scene from Gordon Takes a Tumble. * A flashback of Cranky Bugs is used. * This is the first episode written by Paul Larson. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * Salty refers to "the Grand Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * Salty gains a face mask which was only ever used in this episode. Goofs * This episode came in Australia and came first on UK DVDs before Salty's Secret and Harvey to the Rescue, so viewers would not know who Salty and Harvey are. * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around," a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You've blown the main now, matey!" * Salty shakes a bit when he says, "Reminds me of a lonely old Grand Banks lighthouse keeper!" * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, at the start of the episode, the chains' positions on Cranky's load of wood change between shots, and the metal strips supporting Cranky's arm are replaced with chains and Brendam Docks has four tracks next to Cranky. Merchandise * Books - No Sleep for Cranky and Excitement at the Port (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - No Sleep for Cranky In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery NoSleepforCrankytitlecard.png|Title card NoSleepforCrankydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digitial Download title card File:NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.png|2002 UK DVD title card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|2002 US title card File:NoSleepforCrankyNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:NoSleepforCrankyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:NoSleepforCranky1.png File:NoSleepforCranky2.png File:NoSleepforCranky3.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret4.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs6.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs22.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky4.png File:SomethingInTheAir6.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky5.png File:NoSleepforCranky6.png File:NoSleepforCranky7.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.png File:NoSleepforCranky9.png File:NoSleepforCranky10.png File:NoSleepforCranky11.png File:NoSleepforCranky12.png File:NoSleepforCranky13.png File:NoSleepforCranky14.png File:NoSleepforCranky15.png File:NoSleepforCranky16.png File:NoSleepforCranky17.png File:NoSleepforCranky18.png File:NoSleepforCranky19.png File:NoSleepforCranky20.png File:NoSleepforCranky21.png File:NoSleepforCranky22.png File:NoSleepforCranky23.png File:NoSleepforCranky24.png File:NoSleepforCranky25.png File:NoSleepforCranky26.png File:NoSleepforCranky27.png File:NoSleepforCranky28.png File:NoSleepforCranky29.png File:NoSleepforCranky30.png File:NoSleepforCranky31.png File:NoSleepforCranky32.png File:NoSleepforCranky33.png File:NoSleepforCranky34.png File:NoSleepforCranky35.png File:NoSleepforCranky36.png File:NoSleepforCranky37.png File:NoSleepforCranky38.png File:NoSleepforCranky39.png File:NoSleepforCranky40.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky41.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky42.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky43.png File:NoSleepforCranky44.png File:NoSleepforCranky45.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky46.png|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky47.png File:NoSleepforCranky48.png File:NoSleepforCranky49.png File:NoSleepforCranky50.png File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky58.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png File:NoSleepforCranky76.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky76.JPG|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain8.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky82.png|Extended scene File:NoSleepforCranky83.png|Extended scene File:NoSleepforCranky84.png|Extended scene File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.png File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png File:NoSleepforCranky73.png File:NoSleepforCranky75.png File:NoSleepforCranky78.png File:NoSleepforCranky79.png File:NoSleepforCranky80.png File:NoSleepforCranky81.png Merchandise Gallery File:NoSleepforCranky(book).jpg|Original Book File:NoSleepforCranky(book)2.jpg|Alternate Book File:NoSleepforCranky(book)JapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese book File:NoSleepforCrankyAlternateJapaneseCover.jpg|Alternate Japanese book File:ExcitementatthePort.png|German Book File:NoSleepforCrankyKoreanBookCover.jpeg|Korean Book Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|Original UK Narration File:No Sleep For Cranky - American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes